Paper diapers have come into general use and have the convenience that they can be thrown away after each use. Because of the increase in the kind of paper that has to be used for diapers and the substantial increase in the cost of the paper, it has become more economical to make diapers out of cloth that can be laundered after each use and supplied to the customers on a rental basis.
The diapers are made of material that can be laundered after each use and then returned to the customer for repeated use. The construction of the diaper makes it practical to use each diaper repeatedly with sterilization after each use. Because of the durability of the diapers, each one can be used often enough to make the rental services more economical than the use of throwaway paper stock which is made of a combination of sheets that can be used repeatedly and sterilized after each use.
This invention makes use of a combination of sheets and a highly absorbent sheet that is used to prevent wicking and with waterproof layers that combine to produce practical combinations of layers that have different characteristics of absorbency to produce practical porosity for the diapers.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.